bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Visored
| obrazek = 300px | nazwa = Visored | kanji = | romanji = Vaizādo | po polsku = Zamaskowana Armia | podstawowe moce = Hollowfikacja, Zanpakutō, Cero | znani czlonkowie = Od góry: Shinji Hirako, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, Mashiro Kuna, Love Aikawa, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadōmaru, Hachigen Ushōda i Kensei Muguruma. środek: Ichigo Kurosaki. }} |vaizādo|„''Zamaskowana Armia''”}} to grupa Shinigami, którzy posiedli moce Hollowa. W trakcie bitwy w sztucznej Karakurze stali się głównymi siłami walczącymi przeciwko Espadzie i Sōsuke Aizenowi. Przegląd Visoredzi są przeciwieństwem Arrancarów - Hollowów, którzy zdobyli moce Shinigami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 188, strona 9 Mają całkowicie ludzki wygląd i gdy nie korzystają ze swoich dodatkowych mocy, są nie do odróżnienia od zwykłych Shinigami. Aby uzyskać dostęp do mocy Hollowa, Visored przywdziewa maskę Hollowa. Pozwala to powiększyć ich moc jako Shinigami, a także korzystać z unikalnych umiejętności Hollowów. Ich energia duchowa również ulega zmianie, tworzy się mieszanka mocy Hollowa i Shinigami. Proces zakładania maski nazwany jest Hollowfikacją.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 253, strona 4 Visoredami są Shinigami rangi kapitańskiej i wicekapitańskiej. W Soul Society uważani są za przestępców, ponieważ pozyskiwanie mocy Hollowa jest tam uważane za poważne przestępstwo. Z racji tego, że piastowali wysokie stanowiska, uważa się ich za zdrajców.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 188, strona 9 Podczas pierwszych wystąpień, są postrzegani jako odizolowani i ufający tylko sobie nawzajem. Nikomu nie zdradzali, że wezmą udział w nadchodzącej bitwie w sztucznej Karakurze. Chociaż, według Kisuke Urahary, byli uważani za cennych sojuszników w walce z Sōsuke Aizenem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 188, strony 13-15 Visoredzi nie wykazali żadnej hierarchii, są luźno powiązaną organizacją. Ich zamiary zostały ujawnione po przybyciu na pole walki w Sztucznej Karakurze. Nawet po wydarzeniach mających miejsce ponad 100 lat temu, kiedy Soul Society uznało ich za przestępców, Visoredzi nie szukają zemsty w stosunku do Gotei 13, ale też nie uważają się za ich sojuszników. Zamiast tego, potwierdzają, że ich przeciwnikiem jest Aizen i Espada oraz są sojusznikami Ichigo Kurosakiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 10-13 Historia Odwrócenie wahadła left|thumb|190px|Visoredzi kiedyś i dziś Ok. 100 lat przed wydarzeniami z fabuły, ludzie w Soul Society zaczęli znikać, jednak nie było wiadomo czy umierali, gdyż nie było ich ciał tylko pozostawały same ubrania.Manga Bleach, Rozdział -104, strony 1-2 Sytuacja ta spowodowała ogromne poruszenie w Gotei 13, w powstałej sytuacji zostały wysłane grupy śledcze, aby wyjaśnić tę zagadkę. Wysłano 9. Oddział, w tym Kenseia Mugurumę (kapitana) i Mashiro Kunę (wicekapitana), aby zbadali całą tę sprawę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -104, strony 9-19 Wszyscy zostali ranni za sprawą wówczas nieznanej osoby, która używała tajemniczych metod.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -103, strony 16-19 Kiedy ich Reiatsu zniknęło, tak jak poprzednie, Gotei 13 zaniepokoiło się i wysłało nową grupę osobiście wybraną przez wszechkapitana Genryūsaia Shigekuni Yamamoto. W jej skład wchodzili: kapitan 3. Oddziału Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, kapitan 5. Oddziału Shinji Hirako, kapitan 7. Oddziału Love Aikawa, wicekapitan 8. Oddziału Lisa Yadōmaru i wicekapitan Korpusu Kidō Hachigen Ushōda.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strony 2-13 Gdy przybyli na miejsce, znaleźli tam Hiyori i zostali zaatakowani przez Zhollowfikowanych Mashiro i Kenseia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strony 18-19 Nawet przy pracy zespołowej zostali pokonani przez zdziczałego kapitana. Hachiemu udało się sparaliżować dwójkę za pomocą Kidō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -101, strony 3-16 Hiyori, trzymana przez Shinjiego, ulega Hollowfikacji i atakuje Hirako bez ostrzeżenia.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -100, strony 11-12 Po chwili wszyscy zostają otoczeni przez ciemność i ranieni. Gdy mrok opada, wciąż przytomny Shinji zauważa, że to sprawka Bankai żołnierza 6. rangi 9. Oddziału, Kaname Tōsena.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -100, strony 14-16 Hirako wypomina mu zdradę wobec Kenseia, podczas gdy wszyscy przechodzą proces Hollowfikacji. Na miejscu pojawia się Gin Ichimaru i Sōsuke Aizen, który mówi, że Kaname był wierny jego rozkazom.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -100, strony 16-19 Daje pozwolenie Tōsenowi, by wykończył Hiyori. Shinji próbuje atakować, ale to tylko wzmaga proces Hollowfikacji. Aizen zamierza się pozbyć "obiektów doświadczalnych", lecz na miejscu zjawiają się Kisuke Urahara i Tessai Tsukabishi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -102, strony 16-20 Fabuła Soul Society Ichigo Kurosaki przechodzi śmiertelny trening pod okiem Kisuke, podczas którego musi odzyskać moce Shinigami zanim stanie się Hollowem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 60, strona 18Manga Bleach; Rozdział 61, strony 13-14 Odnosi sukces, ale w tej samej chwili przemienia się w Hollowa. W rezultacie, pojawia się jako Shinigami z maską Hollowa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 64, strony 11-16 Po przybyciu do Soul Society, maska pojawia się kilkakrotnie jako osłona na ciele i ratuje go przed wieloma groźnymi atakami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 100, strona 4Manga Bleach; Rozdział 116, strona 17 Podczas walki Ichigo z Byakuyą Kuchiki, wewnętrzny Hollow przejmuje kontrolę nad ciałem Kurosakiego, a na twarzy pojawia się część maski. Chłopak odrywa ją i powstrzymuje transformację.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 166, strony 1-12 Arrancar Ichigo odkrywa później, że istnieją inni Shinigami, którzy nabyli moce Hollowa. Shinji Hirako, "chłopak" dzierżący Zanpakutō i maskę Hollowa, oznajmia, że jest zdrajcą Shinigami i nazywa siebie Visoredem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 185, strona 10 Shinji próbuje przekonać Ichigo, by dołączył do ich grupy, argumentując, że tylko u nich nauczy się panować nad swoim wewnętrznym Hollowem, inaczej przejmie nad nim kontrolę i zniszczy wszystko, na czym zależy Kurosakiemu.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 189, strony 6-11 Ichigo początkowo nie zgadza się, ale kiedy uświadamia sobie, że nie jest w stanie zapanować nad swoim Hollowem, przychodzi do Visoredów mówiąc, że chce tylko, aby nauczyli go kontroli.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 214-215 Aby podołać temu zadaniu, Shinji pozwala Ichigo stoczyć walkę w jego podświadomości. Podczas tego, pozostali Visoredzi walczą z nieokrzesanym Hollowem, który przejął ciało Ichigo. Kurosaki w końcu udaje się pokonać swojego Hollowa i zyskać nad nim kontrolę (w 62 minuty i 30 sekund).Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 217-222 Rozpoczyna trening, aby utrzymać maskę jak najdłużej. Kiedy miasto atakują Arrancarzy, porzuca szkolenie.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 224-230 Potem, Visoredzi przygotowują się do walki z nieznanymi wówczas intencjami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział -97, strona 19 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|190px|right|Visoredzi przybywają do Sztucznej Karakury Kiedy szala zwycięstwa w Sztucznej Karakurze zaczyna przechylać się na stronę Aizena, Visoredzi pojawiają się na polu bitwy. Shinji wita się z Sōsuke w drwiący sposób i pyta kolegów Visoredów, czy nie chcieliby przywitać się z kimś z Gotei 13. Jest tym zainteresowana tylko Lisa.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 2-5 Hirako udaje się do wszechkapitana, aby go powitać. Yamamoto pyta, czy przybyli tu by się zemścić, na co Shinji odpowiada, że ich wrogiem jest Aizen i nie mają nic do Gotei 13. Wszechkapitan pyta, czy można ich zatem uznać za sojuszników, na co Hirako zaprzecza i wyjaśnia, że są sojusznikami Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 9-12 Powraca do pozostałych Visoredów, po czym przywdziewają swoje maski. W tym samym czasie, Hooleer wypluwa ogromne ilości Gillianów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 365, strony 16-17 Visoredzi ruszają na nich, a Shinji konfrontuje się z Aizenem, mówiąc, że nadszedł czas, aby to zakończyć.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366 Jego atak na Sōsuke zostaje zatrzymany przez Tōsena, a wkrótce zaczyna walczyć z Ginem. Mashiro zostaje pokonana przez Wonderweissa Margelę,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 376, strony 1-3 z którym później walczy Kensei,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 377, strony 2-5 jednak rezultat tej walki nie jest znany. Hachi poświęca swoją rękę, by pokonać Baraggana, przez co nie może korzystać w pełni ze swoich mocy,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 370, strony 14-16 a Hiyori zostaje przepołowiona przez Gina po jej rozwścieczonym ataku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 377, strony 10-12 Później, po powrocie Ichigo z Hueco Mundo, Shinji wraz z Rosem, Lisą i Lovem angażują się w walkę z Aizenem przy pomocy Shikai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 389, strona 10 Kiedy myślą, że udało im się pokonać byłego kapitana,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 392, strony 3-9 okazuje się, że to iluzja i tak naprawdę przebita została Momo Hinamori.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 392, strony 11 Rozjuszony Hitsugaya próbuje zemścić się na Aizenie, lecz zostaje pokonany, a wkrótce potem wszyscy pozostali.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 392, strony 17-20 Spośród Visoredów, zdolny do walki pozostaje jedynie Ichigo. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Jakiś czas po klęsce Aizena, Shinji, Rose i Kensei powracają do Gotei 13 na swoje stanowiska.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna Reszta Visoredów znajduje się w Karakurze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 481, strona 1 Epilog Jakiś czas po zakończonej wojnie z Quincy, zostaje ofiarowane Lisie posada Kapitana 8. Oddziału, na co przystaje. Widzimy ją na ceremonii przyjęcia Rukii do składu kapitańskiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 685, strona 14 Znani Visoredzi Istnieje osiem znanych Visoredów, prócz Ichigo. Pięcioro z nich to mężczyźni, a trójka to kobiety. Trójka z nich mówi dialektem kansai używanym w Osace i Kioto. Wszyscy Visoredzi piastowali ponad 100 lat temu stanowiska kapitańskie lub wicekapitańskie w Gotei 13. Ichigo Kurosaki jest nieoficjalnie uważany za członka. Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|190px|Visoredzi przywdziewają swoje maski Maska Hollowa: Pokrywa twarz Visoreda. W przeciwieństwie do masek Arrancarów, te nie mają uszkodzeń.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; strona 199 Visoredzi nie tracą świadomości po założeniu maski (w przeciwieństwie do niestabilnych transformacji Ichigo). Według Aizena, połączenie mocy dwóch przeciwnych istot jakimi są Shinigami i Hollowy, pozwala osiągnąć moc daleko przewyższającą każdą z tych istot.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 175, strony 9-11 Visoredzi wykorzystują moce Hollowa, aby zwiększyć swoje moce Shinigami i zdobyć wielką szybkość, siłę oraz wytrzymałość. Jedyną wadą jest ograniczony czas noszenia maski, zależny od użytkownika. Na szczęście istnieje rozwiązanie tego problemu - szkolenie (chociaż nie wiadomo do jakiego stopnia). Wydaje się, że limit większości Visoredów po wieloletnim treningu wynosi 3 minuty,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 367, strona 13 podczas gdy Ichigo podniósł swój limit z 11 sekund do kilku minut w stosunkowo krótkim odstępie czasu, a więc czynniki wpływające na limit noszenia maski nie są jasne. Podczas noszenia maski, Visoredzi mają zaniżony głos i odbija się on lekkim echem.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 279 * Zwiększona szybkość: Podczas noszenia masek, Visoredzi są o wiele szybsi. Kensei jest w stanie zadać wiele ataków z ogromną szybkością.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strona 5 * Zwiększona siła: Visoredzi pokazali także dużą siłę, gdy korzystali z mocy Hollowów. Love był w stanie rozerwać na dwie części ciało Gilliana w Sztucznej Karakurze.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strona 16 * Cero: Visoredzi, tak jak Arrancarzy, potrafią wystrzelić Cero, jednak użyli ich tylko Shinji,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 236, strona 11 HiyoriManga Bleach; Rozdział 366, strona 6 i Mashiro.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 376, strona 14 * Powiększenie mocy: Wraz z ujarzmieniem wewnętrznego Hollowa, Visored zdobywa dodatkowe i oddzielne źródło mocy. Połączenie mocy Shinigami i Hollowa znacznie zwiększa potęgę użytkownika. Visoredzi drastycznie zwiększają swoją moc bojową przez Hollowfikację. Czas jej utrzymywania jest różny. * Ochronna maska: Obrażenia podczas Hollowfikacji wydają się mniej znaczące, o czym świadczą niechcące przemiany Hollowa Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 166, strony 5-9 * Zwiększenie Reiryoku: Visoredzi posiadają podwójną energię duchową, Shinigami i Hollowa, co zwiększa ich zdolności. Podczas oglądania walki Ichigo z Grimmjowwem, Tier Harribel zauważyła, że ilość i charakter mocy Ichigo sprawia wrażenie jakby odbywała się walka pomiędzy dwoma członkami Espady.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 282, strony 4-5 Ulquiorra Cifer także skomentował, że Reiatsu Ichigo było niemal identyczne jak Espady.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 270, strona 24 Zanpakutō Visoredów funkcjonują tak samo jak wcześniej. Do tej pory jedynie Hachi i Mashiro nie pokazali zdolności swoich Zanpakutō. Ciekawostki * Chociaż Ichigo przywdziewa swoją maskę poprzez „zrywanie” jej z twarzy, inni Visoredzi wydają się mieć inne sposoby na zakładanie swoich masek (np. Hiyori przywdziewa ją siłą umysłu,Manga Bleach; Rozdział 215, strona 17 a Hachi „ześlizguje” ją z jednej lub obydwu rąk.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 370, strony 9). * Większość Visoredów ma tendencję do zdejmowania masek, aby szybciej można było ich użyć ponownie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 376, strona 9 * Sposób mówienia Visoredów jest dosyć specyficzny. W oryginale wysławiają się oni podobnie do ludzi mieszkających w okolicach Osaki. W polskim przekładzie mangi grupa ta mówi gwarą poznańską. * Czasami są błędnie romanizowani jako . Walki i wydarzenia * Zimna Wojna * Trening Visoredów * Biała Inwazja Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Visored ru:Вайзарды de:Visored fr:Vizards es:Visored id:Visored hu:Vaizard ka:Visored pt:Vaizards pt-br:Visored Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Ważne pojęcia Kategoria:Świat Bleacha Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Visoredzi